


Il y a des choses dangereuses dans le labo de Tony (Il les trouve adorables)

by LucanaelDelSayan



Series: Les enfants de Tony [2]
Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Robots, Gen, Humor, Parent Tony, Tony and his Bots - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6325612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucanaelDelSayan/pseuds/LucanaelDelSayan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stark Tower a le meilleur système de sécurité du monde !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il y a des choses dangereuses dans le labo de Tony (Il les trouve adorables)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [There’re dangerous things in Tony’s lab (he thinks they’re cute)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6325591) by [LucanaelDelSayan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucanaelDelSayan/pseuds/LucanaelDelSayan). 



Les Avengers venaient de sauver le monde, encore une fois. Ils atteignaient maintenant la partie de leur mission que Tony détestait : le débriefing par le Directeur Fury.

Juste au moment où celui-ci allait commencer, une voix britannique lui coupa la parole :

« Si vous me permettez, Directeur Fury, j’aimerais faire part à M. Stark d’un événement. »

Tony se redressa de sa position avachie : « Jarvis, tu sais que je t’adore ! Dis-moi qu’il faut que je retourne d’urgence à ma Tour ! »

« Navré, M. La situation a été maîtrisée et ne présente plus de caractère d’urgence. Je souhaitais simplement vous en informer, maintenant que le reste du monde ne court plus à sa perte. »

« Quelle situation ? Est-ce que ma Tour a été endommagée ?

« Je pense que vous apprécierez mieux si je vous montrais. »

Jarvis prit le contrôle de l’écran de la salle de débriefing, provoquant un tic nerveux sur le visage de Fury et un sourire narquois chez Tony.

Une vidéo-surveillance du labo de Tony s’afficha. Tout semblait normal puis, sans prévenir, la caméra cessa de fonctionner. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle se relança. Désormais, l’image provenait d’un autre point de vue, était en noir et blanc et il n’y avait plus de son.

« Caméra de secours au cas où les systèmes de sécurité serait désactivés. Fonctionne sur un générateur à part et même Jarvis ne peut récupérer ses données avant la fin de la panne. » Expliqua Tony.

À l’écran, une silhouette masquée était descendue au bout d’un grappin et appliquait une substance sur la vitre. Elle remonta et sortit de la vue de la caméra. La vitre se mit à fumer et se désintégrer, laissant un trou par lequel la mystérieuse personne pénétra.

Celle-ci se déharnacha et sortit un pistolet avant d’avancer précautionneusement dans le laboratoire. Elle venait juste d’arriver à hauteur de Dummy quand celui-ci déclencha son extincteur en plein dans son visage. Aveuglé et dérouté, l’intrus recula et fit feu. Dummy, pas gêné pour un sou par les balles, tourna sur lui-même en assommant l’intrus avec l’extincteur vide.

Butterfingers ramassa l’intrus par une cheville et le secoua. Il s’arrêta quand les objets de celui-ci eurent arrêtés de tomber et le redéposa sur le sol, tête la première. Il rassemble tous les objets et les mit à la poubelle.

You de son côté s’était emparé de guirlandes de Noël trainant dans un coin et procédait avec application au ligotement de l’intrus. Se reculant pour admirer son œuvre, il émit un bip insatisfait. Il s’en alla cherchait une boule de Noël et la plaça dans la bouche ouverte du malheureux.

Dummy, pendant ce temps, inspectait son extincteur avec inquiétude. Finalement, satisfait de constater qu’il ne présentait aucune égratignure, il le positionna à la verticale au-dessus de la tête de l’inconscient.

Jarvis arrêta la vidéo et précisa : « J’ai demandé à Butterfingers et You de prélever les restes de la fenêtre pour que vous puissiez étudier la substance qui la dissoute. »

Tony explosa de rire, entrainant les autres.

Quand il eut repris son souffle, il déclara : « Mes enfants sont les meilleurs ! »


End file.
